


Rin and Nitori

by mrshomestuck



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshomestuck/pseuds/mrshomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Nitori have always been a little weird with each other. May it be Nitori's raging crush on Rin, or Rin's tendencies to tease the freshman, the two have always acted like this.<br/>This is an adventure of Rin and Nitori's experience of living together, and the endless sexual tension that will probably never be fully fixed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English Study

**Author's Note:**

> Words/sentences with [ ] around them are supposed to be spoken in English.

“Hey, Senpai?” Nitori said in a soft voice as he leaned back in his chair. His eyes led to the redhead sitting on his bed, who was currently eating some spicy snacks and reading a book on proper swim techniques.

“Mmm?” Rin replied through a full mouth of junk.

“Teach me something in English. I’m getting nowhere...” Nitori asks softly, trying to not sound pushy. He just can’t even begin to understand English except for simple words like “I” and “or”.

“Hmm.” Rin turns his attention to Nitori and thinks as he continues to munch away. Finally, he swallows and replies. “[I’m horny].”

“Eh???” Nitori’s blue eyes light up and he practically jumps for joy. “What does that mean?!”

“...It means I’m happy.” Rin replies with a perfect poker face. Rin awaits Nitori to smack him for saying something like that.

“So, [I’m horny] when I’m with Rin-senpai!” Nitori smiles brightly and Rin stares with disbelief at the little idiot. “Is that right?!” Rin finds trouble replying, and roughly chows down on more food in an attempt to drop the conversation. The freshman doesn’t seem to want to let up though. “How would you say that sentence in English?”

“...Figure it out yourself...” Rin avoids complete eye contact, only to stare as Nitori pulls out an English to Japanese dictionary.

“...Hm... [Horny, horny, horny]... Oh! Here it is!” Nitori pauses to read the description silently and his excited expression quickly fades. His face turns bright red and he quickly looks at Rin as he recites the translation. “T-TO FEEL SEXUAL AROUSAL?”

Rin can’t hold back laughter due to how stupid the kid is. “F-fucking-” Rin breaks to laugh a bit. “...Idiot!” He almost starts crying from laughing so hard.

“RIN-SENPAI! YOU MADE ME SAY SOMETHING EMBARRASSING!” Nitori shrieks out as Rin continues to laugh extremely hard. “STOP LAUGHING! IT’S NOT FUNNY!”

“I- haha- didn’t realize you f-felt, pfft... that way for me, Nitori.” Rin replies with a wide, toothy grin.

“I-...” Nitori cuts himself off and stares at the ground. Rin waits for him to say something, but the freshman’s mouth stays closed tightly.

“Awh, come on, Ai.” Rin notices the younger twitch a bit at the use of his nickname, yet he doesn’t look up. “Don’t act like that. It was funny.”

“...I’m mad.” Nitori puffs out his cheeks and crosses his arms as he continues to avoid eye contact.

“Come on!” Rin says in a forceful tone. “It was funny!”

“No it wasn’t! I’m really really mad!”

“Y’know...” Rin pauses for a second before lowering his voice. “I would be horny for me too.”

“SHUT UP!” Nitori turns even brighter red and throws at least three books on his table at Rin, all missing him except for one.

“Dammit.” Rin sighs and pulls the book off of his lap, only to drop on the floor. “You are such a drama queen.”

The redhead watches as Nitori’s blue eyes get more and more watery until the poor thing bursts into tears. “S-senpai...!”

Rin sighs and walks over to Nitori before sliding his arms around his shoulders. “Shh. It’s okay. I’m sorry. I was stupid.”

“Yeah...” Nitori sniffles. “You were.”

“Heh. But it was actually kinda cute to hear admit something like that.”

“A-admit?!” Nitori yelps and struggles underneath Rin’s grip. “A-as if I’d feel t-t-that way about you!”

Rin sighs and whispers into Nitori’s ear. “Really? Then what was with that ‘Rin-senpai’ shit the other night?”

Nitori turns bright red and takes a deep breath before forcibly pushing Rin away from him. “I-I’M LEAVING!” Before Rin can say anything, Nitori storms out of the room, slamming it loudly behind himself.

Rin reaches up and touches his burning face. He never heard anything like that in the first place...


	2. Red Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin comes home to see something very interesting, Nitori digging through his underwear drawer.

“Hey, Nitori, I’m hom-” Rin pauses in the doorway as he stares down the mess in front of him.

Nitori slowly turns to Rin and notices how heavy his breathing is as he has his arms elbow deep in Rin’s dresser. He lets out a loud “EEEKK!” as he pulls his hands out and watches as several pairs of the older’s boxers fall out. He hastily stands up and kicks the drawer he was shuffling through shut despite several pairs on the floor and hanging out.

The two stare at each other in complete silence. Rin eventually takes a deep breath and slowly closes the door behind him before giving Nitori a very unamused expression. “If you needed something you could’ve asked me.”

“...Eh?” Nitori stares at Rin with shock. Is he actually saying it’s alright for Nitori to go through his undies?

“Yeah.” Rin pulls his wallet out of his pocket and opens it before glancing at Nitori. “How much do you need to borrow?”

Nitori stares at Rin before sighing, actually a bit disappointed. “...N-no... I don’t want to borrow any money...” Nitori avoids eye contact as his face burns bright red.

“Eh? What were you looking for then?” Rin thinks a bit. “...Condoms? I don’t have any. Did you get a girlfriend?” Rin quickly jumps from conclusion to conclusion, as if unknowingly avoiding the most obvious reason due to Nitori’s bright red face.

“N-no...!” Nitori makes sure not to mention that he actually has plenty of condoms stored away in the back of his own dresser. He would never admit that though, because even if he right out said who it was for, Rin would just laugh loudly and pat his back like it was a joke. He begins spacing out as he can just image the words ‘I’m not gay’ being said to him over and over.

“Oi, Nitori?” Rin waves his hand in front of Nitori’s face to bring the kid back to earth for a minute. “Come on man, why the hell else would you be shuffling through my stuff?”

Nitori avoids eye contact completely before mumbling. “N-nothing...”

“Hmm?” Rin stares at the younger with daggers. “Come on. Don’t lie to me.” Nitori looks down at the floor and takes shaky breaths as Rin pesters him. “Nitori. Hey, come on. Tell me.” The redhead frowns as Nitori continues to avoid the subject. “TELL ME!”

“OKAY, OKAY!” Nitori stutters out, flinching in reply to the booming voice. He puts his hands behind his back and breathes unsteadily as he mumbles out in the most embarrassed voice, “I-I wanted to... see w-what kind of u-underwear you wear...”

“...Eh?” Rin stares at the freshman with surprise and is practically glued in that spot. “W-what... kind...?”

“...I-I’m sorry...” Nitori stutters out, tears at the corner of his eyes. Rin can’t find the will to back up or get closer, all he can manage is staying put and glueing his eyes on Nitori. Nitori seems to notice the lack of reaction and takes a deep breath. “I-I’m... going on a walk.”

Rin watches as Nitori quickly rushes out of the room after grabbing a sweater and almost tries to call out to him, but the door is already slammed loudly by then. Nitori actually waited outside of the room a bit for Rin to catch up to him, but left with a huff as the redhead never got the nerve to confront him.


	3. Getting Vocal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori can't go to sleep because of what's been happening between him and Rin. Little does he know, after tonight, it will get 10 times more awkward between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's longer than the other chapters. There's some actual skin-to-skin contact in this chapter.

Stirring in his bed, Nitori cannot sleep for the life of him. He heard what Rin said a few days ago, that he knows all about Nitori’s ‘personal sessions’ throughout the night every few days. Well, even if he didn’t know, he knows now. Nitori’s reaction was all he needed to know it was more than a stupid joke.

Nitori notices his breath get harder as he thinks more and more about how Rin must’ve heard him somewhere along the way. He thought he was completely silent. How could he have let something as embarrassing as ‘Rin-senpai’ slip out, of all things?

The freshman slowly sits up and peeks under his bed to see Rin sound asleep. Nitori stares at how unattractive Rin looks, with drool running down his face and loud snores slipping out every now and then. Yet somehow, he still finds himself turning red from watching him.

“Mm.” Rin shifts a bit and lets out a soft grunt, to which Nitori twitches a bit and quickly moves back to staring at the ceiling as he tries to sleep. But he just can’t as more and more thoughts fill his already busy mind.

This is when he notices the heat of his face and how he can’t help but fidgeting a bit. “...Now...?” Nitori whispers to himself annoyed as he can feel heat making it’s way somewhere lower as well. He shoves his hands between his legs in attempts to calm himself, but feeling the graze of his hands through thin fabric makes it even worse.

Nitori again peeks below his bunk to see Rin now facing the wall, but snoring just as loud as before. He lets out a sigh of relief and very carefully reaches a hand inside his pink boxers.

As he jerks himself painfully slow, he is forced to put a hand to his mouth, worried that words might slip out like Rin has said has happened. But with this new information, it’s actually tempting to test his bounds and see what all Rin will hear. He closes his eyes tightly with disgust from his thoughts but doesn’t stop himself when his pale hand moves off of his mouth.

“A-ah...” Nitori coos softly, very embarrassed due to his quiet moans barely breaking through the thick and heated air of the room. Jeez, has it always been this hot? Rin stirs underneath and his snores pause for a bit, only to start up again before Nitori can take the chance of checking. The freshman’s heart is beating faster than he thinks it ever has when he lets more soft moans slip out.

Nitori sighs contentedly, as if he’s been waiting to test his boundaries like such. That, or he just really needs to actually enjoy it. He lets out gentle coos and notices how thick and... confident he sounds. Despite how it all began as pure embarrassment, when he finally gets into the groove, it’s really really nice... “Aaahh...”

“Rin-senpai...” Nitori slips out, to which the bliss quickly disappears and he finds his hand slap over his mouth with a loud ‘smack’. As his moans are silenced beneath his hand, he can notice a lack of snores beneath him. Shit, shit, shit...

“...Nitori?” A much lower voice breaks the silence.

“I-I’m sorry!” Nitori quickly yelps out, cowering under his covers. He can feel burning tears on the back of his hands as he tries to wipe away any signs of his unrelenting embarrassment.

“You’re really...” Rin pauses for a second, causing Nitori to almost led out audible sobs. “...Really... hot...”

“Eh?!” Nitori exclaims with a very confused voice and is tempted to make eye contact by looking down at the redhead again.

“Y-you know...” Rin pauses again, much longer this time. “I... don’t mind leaving...”

Nitori can’t help but look down at Rin with this. The redhead’s face is burning bright red and he’s obviously avoiding eye contact. “...I-it’s my fault...!” Nitori says frantically.

Rin looks over to see Nitori’s bright blue eyes and turns even brighter red. “Y-you... s-s-stupid fuck...” He complains and practically balls himself up under his blankets as he tries to hide his bright red face. “I-I hate how... y-you can still be so cute...”

“W-what?”

“You heard me...” They both stop talking and just give each other awkward eye contact for a while, until Rin speaks up again. “...C-come here, idiot...”

“Y-yes!” Nitori says in a surprised voice and quickly makes way down to Rin, only to be unsure of where to settle himself.

“Sit d-down...” Rin commands, despite his shaking voice making it difficult to seem that threatening. Rin sits up slowly as Nitori positions himself carefully on the edge of the bed, obviously about to burst from his embarrassment. “You know... Y-you’re really b-bold.”

Nitori turns even brighter red and is the one to break eye contact this time. Rin slowly gets closer to the freshman as he looks away.

“I-it’s really... revolting.” Rin says as he carefully kisses Nitori’s neck. The freshman squeals at this action. “I-I mean... you got me like t-this, too...” Those words cause Nitori to look over at Rin quickly.

“H-huh?!” Nitori yelps before being forced onto his back as Rin lies all of his weight on him. His blue eyes meet Rin’s red eyes for what seems like an eternity until Nitori lets out another squeal when Rin nips his neck softly. “R-Rin...senpai...”

“It pisses me off how c-cute you are...” Rin says against Nitori’s skin as he slowly runs a hand to the hem of Nitori’s shirt before sliding a hand underneath. Nitori lets out a soft whimper as Rin runs his hand underneath Nitori before pulling his shirt off.

“Y-y-you’re really c-cute too, Senpai...” Nitori says softly as he can physically feel himself basically melting to Rin’s touch.

“...Are you hard?” Rin’s voice eventually calms as he realizes his position of control. He could stop anytime he felt fine, which makes him feel a lot better.

Nitori turns an even brighter shade of red as he nods slowly. He slowly mumbles in reply. “A-are you...?”

“That’s classified information.” Rin says as he slides a hand down to Nitori’s boxers. “Hehe, these are pink. You’re such a girl.”

“I-I like pink...” Nitori whines.

“I know.” Rin says as he runs a hand over the pink garment. “God damn you’re hard.”

“S-shut up...” Nitori whimpers as he covers his face. He can feel Rin’s fingers roaming him gently and the thin fabric between them both is suffocating him.

“So you’re gay.” Rin sputters out, by the time the comment floats out of his mouth he already regrets it. Of course the fucking kid is gay!

“...I-I guess...” Nitori says as he continues to cover his face. “...A-are you...?” Despite Rin touching him and kissing him, Nitori actually finds doubt in the idea the Rin is actually interested in boys.

“...Dunno.” Rin says before kissing and nipping at Nitori’s neck again. He pulls Nitori’s dick out of it’s cloth confines and can hear Nitori let out a loud sigh of relief. “I’ve never... really thought about it...”

Nitori looks at Rin with his big blue eyes and causes Rin to turn red when he finally makes eye contact. Nitori can’t help but giving him a smile before saying in a gentle voice. “E-even though I want to... you don’t have to do this, you know.”

“I-I know that...!” Rin turns bright red. “I... was actually planning on running away soon...”

“That’s okay with me.” Nitori says before whimpers escape from his mouth as Rin strokes him a few times to test the waters (even though he’s already 30 ft underwater if that analogy stands). “A-ah...”

“How’s that feel?” Rin looks at Nitori’s face as he continues to jerk him off.

“A-amazing...” Nitori mewls, which causes Rin and get more and more embarrassed.

“R-really...?” Rin strokes faster in reply, trying to get a stronger reaction out of the younger.

“Mm...” Nitori slurs out gently. “Y-yeah...” Rin stares at Nitori long and hard, stopping his hand. Nitori slowly makes eye contact after a while of keeping his eyes shut tightly. “S-senpai?”

“I-I’m sorry.” Rin says as he slowly stands up and quickly puts on his running shoes. “...I... need a breather. Um, you should probably finish that alone...”

“W-wah?” Nitori mumbles out as Rin closes the door gently. “...Stupid Rin...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it seem like Rin left really abruptly? Well it's because he did.  
> Rin is okay with touching others, but when it gets on the level where he might be touched? He'll have none of that.
> 
> Also, I know I'm leaving Rin's sexuality pretty unclear, and... that's how it's supposed to be. He's a teenager, and doesn't really know yet.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far by the way! uwu


	4. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets quite the scolding from Nagisa about the day before and how he's been treating Nitori, and somewhere along the way he decides that he really should stop lying to himself, and Nitori even more so.

Nagisa: ehhhh??? why would you do that rin? ( ・◇・)？

Rin: THAT’S WHAT I’M WONDERING!

Nagisa: ok shush get your panties out of a bunch!! ＼(>o<)ノ

Nagisa: maybe you should talk to him about it? ( •᷄ὤ•᷅)？

Rin: HELL NO! Plus, he’s totally been avoiding me recently...

Nagisa: well you don’t just leave in the middle of everything like that... (」゜ロ゜)」 even if he said it was okay, you probably hurt his feelings! (ι´Д｀)ﾉ poor ai-chan!!! he really likes you y’know!!!

Rin: Dammit. You’re just guilt tripping me now.

Nagisa: for a reason! (*≧m≦*) just go apologize or ill tell mako-chan what you did to him!!!

Rin: Fuckkkkkkkkkk. Augh, I’ll try, okay?

Nagisa: GOOD! （＞д＜）ノ

 

Rin grumbles before shoving his phone in his pocket and opening the door. He can hear water running from the bathroom and sighs, he really needs to piss... Rin won’t dwell on it though, since what he immediately does is knock on the door. “Nitori?”

“...Ah! Y-yes?!” Nitori calls with surprise, stopping the water.

“I, uh... I’m gonna use the bathroom quick.”

“Oh- okay... I-I... just got in, so, I’ll just continue on, if that’s alright?”

“Yeah, whatever, do your thing.” Rin says with a grunt. He doesn’t really care, he just needs to use it. He waits for the kid to say anything more, but the water starts running again, so he makes his entry.

Nitori, though, isn’t really doing much than standing underneath the warm water at this point. He’s so embarrassed... He’s been trying to give Rin space and everything, but suddenly he’s flung into a position where just a thin curtain protects himself.

Rin takes his sweet time while Nitori panics. “Oi, Nitori.”

“Y-yes?!” Nitori asks with panic obvious in his voice.

“I’m gonna flush the toilet, stop the water for a second.”

“O-oh...” Nitori pushes the knob softly for it to stop and notices how Rin makes small talk as they wait a bit, the sound of water running in the background.

“...I haven’t really seen you much today.”

“H-hm...? Really...?” Nitori actually thought that Rin wouldn’t realize at all, let alone confront him about it out of the blue.

“Yeah. I looked for you at lunch and after school and everything. Not a single sign.” Rin says in a sour voice as he washes his hands.

“...Are you sure? I d-don’t remember seeing you so little...”

Rin clicks his tongue, which tells Nitori that he’s not very happy. “Is it about yesterday?”

“U-um...”

“Just tell me the truth.” Rin interrupts, obviously seeing Nitori’s plan before it was even executed.

“...Yeah.” Nitori finally replies. He’s so uncomfortable. He’s soaking wet and stark naked while having a conversation about how he almost had sex with his roommate the day before... It makes his face bright red.

“Are you avoiding me?”

“Wha-?! Of course not, Senpai!” Nitori opens the shower curtain to show Rin that he is completely serious, but turns bright red due to suddenly exposing himself and slowly closes the curtain again. Rin totally saw that. “I...I’m just giving you space...”

“Giving me space would be doing something normal and letting me come to you when I want to, not running away everytime I get within 15 meters.”

“E-eeh...?” Nitori thinks about it a bit, was he really avoiding him? Suddenly much guilt washes over him. “W...was I...?”

“Ugh.” Rin lets out an annoyed noise and decides that he’ll have to look at Nitori to get the truth. He swings open the curtain and watches as Nitori scurries against the wall frantically and covers himself as his face turns ungodly shades of red. “Tell me the fucking truth, Nitori!”

“I-I am!!!” Nitori yelps out, trying not to make eye contact due to embarrassment.

“Fucking bullshit!” Rin yells, getting a bit closer threateningly.

Nitori panics and does something... really really stupid just then. Rin lets out a loud yelp as Nitori frantically reaches over and... turns the shower water back on. By the time Nitori notices what idiotic thing he’s done, Rin looks like get’s going to kill the kid.

“YOU’RE DEAD!” Rin yells, kicking off his shoes and socks before pinning Nitori’s wrists against the wall. Nitori begins whimpering the word ‘sorry’ over and over again, non-stop. Nitori is going to cry, he’s so embarrassed... and now Rin is holding his wrists, so he can’t cover up anything... All he can to do conceal himself anymore is cross his legs.

Rin’s clothes are getting soaking wet and he can’t stand the uncomfortable feeling of the heavy clothes as he yells at the kid about how fucking stupid he is. While yelling, Rin makes sure that Nitori will stay still before he quickly throws his soaking shirt to the side, lightly hitting the wall a few feet away.

He holds Nitori’s wrists again, but all of the sudden... He notices the look Nitori is giving him. His fear has obviously subsided as he’s glancing at Rin’s bare chest with blush still dusting his cheeks. Before he can even think of stopping himself, Rin tilts Nitori’s head up gently and gives him a gently kiss while still holding a wrist with one hand.

“...E...eh?” Nitori can’t say much more, as Rin forces another kiss. Rin presses his body close to Nitori’s, despite how uncomfortable it is in the cramped space. Nitori puts his free hand on Rin’s shoulder as he attempts to enjoy the forceful advances.

Finally Rin pulls away to take deep breathes as he stares Nitori down, eventually letting go to him completely. “...Fuck.” He blurts out. Nitori simply stares as the shock never really wears off. Rin observes Nitori as water continues to run over them. “...Are you getting hard with just kissing?”

“N-no... I-it’s not true...” Nitori says, lowering his head. He uses his now free hands to cover himself up and avoids all eye contact. He’s been trying to not get in a situation like this again... Rin will just get upset with him like last time.

“...Are you crying?” Rin asks with surprise. “Shit, dude, sorry... I, uh... I could’ve swore that...”

“N-no... I’m f-fine...” Nitori wipes at his eyes with his forearm quickly, making sure to continue covering himself somehow. “I-I’m just... overwhelmed...”

“But-” Rin is cut off by Nitori giving him a quick kiss. He can feel his own face burning brightly at Nitori acting on his own. “I-I’m sorry...” He stutters out. “I’ll just leave...”

“Senpai...” Nitori says gently as he lightly grabs Rin’s hand. “It’s okay, y’know...?”

“E-eh?”

“I won’t touch you at all, if that’s what you want. I just... want you to not hate me.” Nitori says in a hushed tone. Rin lets out a huff and quickly pulls his thoroughly soaked jeans and boxers off before shutting off the shower and dragging Nitori in front of the mirror. “E-eh...?! Senpai...?!”

Rin stands behind him and grunts gently as he runs his hands up and down Nitori’s sides. “...You’re really pretty, Nitori.” He mumbles out gently as he kisses the back of his head.

“...S-Senpai...” Nitori says softly in a shaky voice. With the mirror there, Rin and Nitori can clearly see each other’s expressions and exactly where hands are. Rin is more than happy about seeing Nitori’s bashful body language.

“Hey.” Rin says before turning Nitori around and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “...Are you really alright with me doing stuff like this?”

“O-of course...! I-I mean... I... l-love you...” Nitori covers his face as he says those words, missing the embarrassed face that Rin makes.

“H-huh...?” Rin says with a much weaker voice, turning bright red and taking his hands off of Nitori. “L-l-l-love...?”

Nitori nods before looking at Rin and giving him a slightly confused expression. “...You didn’t know that...?”

“O-of course I... knew that...! I-it’s just... embarrassing to hear out loud...” Rin avoids eye contact as he speaks and Nitori gives him a soft smile.

“...U-um...” Nitori tries to speak, but has obvious trouble doing so. “...Should we stop?”

Rin looks at Nitori silently before slowly moving forward and giving Nitori a gentle kiss. “If you want to.”

“Y-you...! You keep kissing me... but y-you don’t even l-like me back...!” Nitori whines with a huff. He doesn’t care for Rin treating him like they have something.

“Who said I don’t like you back?” Rin eyes Nitori curiously.

“E...eh...?” Rin puts his arms around Nitori tightly before opening the bathroom door and walking to his dresser. Nitori is bright red as he watches Rin get dressed again. “...Eh...?”

Rin looks over at Nitori as he pulls jeans on and sighs. “Are you gonna stand around naked all day?”

“...AH!” Nitori quickly covers himself and puts on the clothes he left in the bathroom quickly. Before he can do more than put on shorts, Rin is fully dressed and approaching him. Rin flicks Nitori’s head and grins as Nitori yelps loudly. “W-what?! I’m g-getting really m-mixed feelings, Senpai!!!”

“That was for getting my clothes all wet.” Rin says with a smile. Nitori pouts unhappily in reply. “Hehe, calm down.” Rin runs his hands up and down Nitori’s sides again with a happy look on his face. “You really are pretty, Nitori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, admitted feelings and hinted feelings... Hmm.  
> Also, I'm really sorry I took so long for such a short chapter! I actually rewrote this several times, being so unhappy with it. I'm trying to keep up with it though. I've got at least one or two more ideas left before I cut anything off, and this thing is really good for random awkward fics I write of these two.  
> Thanks for sticking around for so long! uwu


	5. Little Sleep and Self-hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori is quite mortified over what's been happening. He can't stand it- does Rin like him or not? He finds himself up very early in the morning, pondering this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut but sickeningly-sweet fluff this chapter!  
> Chapter is a bit short, sorry...! uwu;;

Nitori sits in his bed silently pondering over the recent happenings. Rin touched him with a look of something that wasn’t lust. He brought him close, touched his skinny, girl-like curves. He got so close, pressed against him. Warm breath, gentle words, thoughts that keep bubbling and just wouldn't come out...

I love you, I love you, I love you... He said that, didn’t he? But there’s so much more to it. Nitori has never loved anyone like this. His parents are nice to him and he has always loved them, he has good friends from middle school that talk to him online all the time, he’s had his fair share of crushes on pretty blonde-haired girls.... But this? This is so, so, so much more...

The silver-haired freshman sits up a bit and glances at the red numbers illuminating from across the room. 2:14 in the morning. Nitori lets out a gentle sigh and lies back down with a light thud, turning toward the wall with a frown. He told him he loves him, that’s something, right? It’s been obvious. Of course Rin knew that. He said he did, himself. But... he didn’t reject or accept him after that.

“...What does it mean...?” Nitori mumbles under his breath, not even realizing he’s speaking out loud. He finds labored breaths come out of his mouth, and he clenches his teeth. “...This is so stupid... You’re so stupid, Aiichirou...” He continues to talk to himself. Bullying is something he’s always dealt with, but the worst words come from his own mouth.

Stinging tears prick at the corner of his eyes, and he wipes them away furiously. He turns and digs his face into his pillow, trying to muffle the cries that he can feel coming on from a mile away. What does it mean, what does he mean by that, why doesn’t he tell? Nitori feels his body shake as little cries echo from his throat and are muffled into the softness underneath him.

“...Nitori...?” A voice that isn’t his speaks up. “...Are you awake?”

Nitori knows it would be best to speak up, but he finds himself staying silent. He continues to let out light whimpers and grips the pillow against him tightly. Please don’t look, please don’t look, please don’t look...

“Nitori. What’s wrong?” The voice is closer, next to him. He can feel Rin’s stare on him. A warm hand presses against his back and the younger nuzzles into the pillow deeper, his chest heaving from trying to keep back noise that inevitably escapes.

Before he knows it, Rin is climbing up the ladder. He gets his face level with Nitori’s and waits patiently for the sobs to die down and those watery blue eyes to meet his. “...What’s wrong?”

“I-I...” Nitori hiccups. This is his chance to say how he really feels, but it’s so hard.

“It’s okay, you don’t have t-”

“Rin.” That name, no honorifics, no anything behind it. There’s force in Nitori’s shaking voice as he interrupts. “...I love you. I really, really love you... I know you probably don’t feel the same, and you probably will continue to avoid it forever, but... I’ve never loved someone like I love you.” Tears begin streaming down his cheeks again, but he fails to wipe them away. “I-I just... I want to know if you feel anything in return...”

Rin’s eyes are wide as he listens to Nitori. He doesn’t know what to say. He feels absolutely awful for that. All he can manage are small noises, which are completely impossible to decipher by either of the boys.

“It’s okay...” Nitori lowers his eyes and wipes his face. “I-it’s stupid, right...? I’m so stupid...”

“It’s not stupid.” Rin manages out. He takes a deep breath and continues talking while he has the nerve. “Never say things like that are stupid. You’re one of the smartest, funniest, nicest guys I know. Don’t ever think things like that about yourself.” Rin finds himself lying a hand on Nitori’s warm, wet cheek. “...You’re so beautiful, inside and out.”

Nitori stares at Rin for a long while, until more sobs escape from his throat. “...What does that mean...?!” He yelps out, tears streaming down his face in big drips. He begins sniffling and wipes his nose in attempt to not look disgusting in front of someone like Rin. “What do you mean when you say that stuff? Do you love me? Do you not love me? I don’t understand...”

Rin’s eyebrows furrow as he listens to Nitori’s desperate voice. Even Rin isn’t sure what the true answer is- but... He finds himself... wanting to kiss him. Rin slowly climbs onto the top bunk completely so he doesn’t fall, and grabs Nitori’s face with both hands, pulling him close. “...I think I love you...” He gives Nitori a gentle peck on the lips and lets go, looking away shyly. “...Maybe...”

Nitori’s watering eyes are wide with surprise. What?! What?!?! What?!?!?!?!?! “D-do you... Do you mean that...?” He mumbles out gently.

“...Probably.” Rin replies with red spreading from his cheeks to his ears. His eyes widen and go unfocused when he’s pulled into a soft and quick kiss. His red eyes stare at the younger in front of him and he lets out a deep, uneven breath. He notices the fond smile on Nitori’s face and feels himself calming as he stares at it accompanied with rosy red against pale white skin.

“T-thank you, Rin-senpai...”

“Rin.”

“Eh?” Nitori looks at Rin with confusion.

“Rin. Call me Rin. You did- before. I want you to call me Rin. All the time.” Nitori turns bright red and stares at Rin to see complete seriousness on his face.

“T-t-then you...” Nitori takes a deep breath. “...Call me Ai.”

“I do call you Ai.”

“I-I mean... Call me Ai... All the time...” Nitori lowers his face in attempt to hide his embarrassment.

“...Ai...” Rin repeats softly.

“...Rin.” Nitori mumbles gently, to be accompanied with a small giggle. Nitori rubs his red eyes and takes a deep breath. He is a bit surprised when Rin pulls him close, but quickly sinks into the embrace.

“Say my name more...” Rin mumbles gently, to which Nitori lets out more small giggles.

“Rin.” Nitori plants a gentle kiss on Rin’s cheek. “...Rin.” He slowly slides his arms around the redhead and nuzzles against his chest softly. “...Rin...”

Rin lets out a quiet chuckle, pulling Nitori closer. “...I’m tired...” He mumbles out to the freshman.

“...Me too...” Nitori says with a faint smile.

“...Can I... stay up here tonight...?” Rin asks in a shy voice.

“Of course.” Nitori looks up at Rin with soft eyes, only to giggle again when Rin kisses his forehead gently. “Goodnight, Rin.”

“G’night, Ai.”

The two fall asleep a few minutes later, limbs entangled. Nitori has a dreamless sleep that night, the warmth of Rin being too much like a dream. He expects to wake up knowing that none of the events had happened, but it really has. He might just start treating himself better, with things like this happening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for staying with me this long! I know this chapter took forever, but I'm actually really really happy with it- despite how short it is! I'll do my best to keep updating, but I'm writing several other fics at the same time (one of with is another nitorin fic!!! check it out if you like my stuff!), trying to juggle them all at the same time is a bit difficult! But I'm doing my best!  
> Thank you so so much!!!


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May it be by magic or a miracle, there's an obvious heat in the room when the boys come back from practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I updated for once! Short smut chapter. Sorry for making people wait uvu;;.

Waking up with a start, Nitori looks over to see a sleep-mussed Rin. Grinning to himself, Ai does his best to maneuver over the other without disturbing, only to let out a loud squeak when he’s pulled back down forcibly. “Stay.” Rin says in a groggy tone.

“Rin... We have to get ready. Captain will kill us if we’re late for practice.” He whimpers.

“No.” Rin makes an annoyed sound, pulling the small boy even closer. “I don’t want to.” The redhead lets out a hiss when his forearm is given a pinch, to which he pulls away.

“Don’t be like that, Rin. You’ll regret missing practice. And I will too...” Rin gives him a glare, but knows that he’s got a point. Willing himself to sit up, the redhead lets out a loud yawn, watching as the smaller boy begins crawling over him again, doing his best to get off of the bed.

He watches quietly as the freshman makes his way down, rushing into the bathroom with clean clothes in his arms. Stretching, Rin decides to make his way down as well, doing the usual and taking the dorm to change, while Nitori takes the bathroom. With his tank halfway off, he’s interrupted by a bossy voice. “Brush your teeth, Rin!”

“...Yeah, yeah.” He huffs out, walking into the bathroom to join the boy with the daily routine for personal hygiene.

 

\--------

 

Rin walks into his room tiredly and flops over onto his bunk, letting out a drawn-out yawn as he does so. He listens as the sounds of Nitori trailing behind come along, including the sound of the door being shut and Ai moving to his desk. “You worked hard today, Rin.”

“You too.” The redhead says quietly.

Letting out a hum, Nitori walks over to the bunks and begins to make his way up the ladder for some well-needed rest, only to stop halfway when a hand clasps around his ankle. “...Rin?”

“C’mere.” Rin mumbles. Turning a bit red, Ai climbs back down and settles himself next to Rin, really unsure of what he’s doing. The redhead props himself up on his elbow for a moment before pulling the silver-haired swimmer down onto his side next to him.

“...Eh?” Nitori makes a sound of confusion, only for that sound to be repeated as Rin moves close, kissing at that pale and still a bit damp neck. “...R-Rin?” The redhead hums with content as Ai moves his head back to allow the movement, despite his tone.

He decides to keep silent as he pampers his neck with kisses, practically perking up with joy when the smaller eventually allows a few groans to slip out of his mouth. "Feel good?" Rin smiles.

Moving a bit to get comfortable, Ai presses a kiss to his cheek. "...Mmn."

"Tch. Adorable little shit." Rin cackles, ruffling grey locks happily, only to get upset whimpers in reply.

Nitori moves himself closer to the redhead, letting out a content sigh with Rin's warmth. "I'm tired..."

"Makes sense. You worked harder than anyone today." Rin pulls the small boy closer, hugging him tightly. "It's pretty amazing."

Ai finds himself turning red, and buries his face against Rin's chest. "...Really?" He says quietly, muffled a bit by the fabric.

"Mhm." Rin finds himself idly running his hand up and down Nitori's clothed back, as if trying to memorize every little bend and curve. This easily gets the younger blushing. “...You always push yourself so hard. It’s really admirable, Ai.”

Nitori lets out a shaky sigh, convinced the entire upper-half of his body is as red as a ripe tomato. He can’t believe an amazing swimmer like Rin can admire something about someone like him. Being Rin would be a dream come true, but the fact that someone so over-the-bar can admire something about little old him...?

“Ai?” Rin mumbles, sitting up and pulling the smaller away to look at him straight. The lack of reaction to him spilling something that embarrassing does anything but make Rin feel good, and he just has to know what he’s thinking about. He jumps a bit when he notices tears finding their way down his red cheeks. “Shit, shit, Ai? Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings...”

“N-no.” Nitori sniffles. “I just... can’t believe s-someone like you could admire me...”

“Someone like me? What does that mean?” Rin moves closer out of concern, unsure if pulling him into a hug would help at all in this situation. “Would you stop putting me on a pedestal, already?” He gently puts a hand on his cheek, rubbing away any tears that dare to try to wet his cute little mole. “...You’re amazing, Ai. You are so, so important... To me, to the team, to everyone... The effort you put in makes you a key role. Our team would be no where without your support and determination.”

Rin leans forward, pushing back some of those grey locks as he presses a soft kiss to his forehead. Nitori lets out whimpers and finds himself retreating into Rin’s embrace, unable to keep himself from crying on his warm shoulder. “...S-senpai...”

“Shh...” Rin coos, rubbing circles along his back. “You’re fine.”

“Rin...” The smaller whispers, pulling away just a bit. Before Rin can let out a response, Ai is pressing a soft kiss to the other’s lips. Rin can feel his face heating up at the sudden sensation, only to remember his current situation and start kissing back passionately. He would like to tease and play with the younger, but at the moment the only thing that seems right is a lovingly and reassuring kiss.

Pulling away slowly, Nitori takes a moment to make eye contact with the red-eyed boy. With the freedom to make a move in return, Rin holds Nitori’s head with both of his hands, kissing him deeper. Instead of his usual style of frantic and teasing, Rin takes his time as he eventually convinces Ai to open his mouth.

Their movements beyond there are a blur. Nitori finds himself pushed onto his back, and Rin makes an effort to pin the other down as he continues to run his tongue inside his mouth. “Mmn...” Nitori lets out a soft sound with the eagerness of the redhead on him being so overwhelming.

Eventually giving him room to breathe, Rin pulls away with a smug grin. “You like that?”

“...What do you think?” Ai pouts before sliding down his hands, grazing Rin’s crotch, causing a grunt to come out of his mouth.

“Tch, if you do that, I won’t be able to stop...” Rin moves himself off of the small boy, giving him a smile. “...If you want it, come here.” He spreads his legs and unbuttons his pants with that.

Ai sits up, moving on all fours, and crawls forward with red dusting his face. “How could I say no when you look so pretty...?” Rin turns bright red with this and attempts to snap an annoyed reply back, but is silenced as one of those dainty hands run along his inner thigh.

Rin lets out more annoyed noises, but continues to make no comments as Nitori teases at an incredibly slow speed, almost causing him to go insane. Eventually he’s given the pleasure of being touched, but only through a layer of cloth. That in itself is enough to make him go mad. “Augh, Ai... Come on...”

“So impatient.” Nitori whispers, very carefully revealing Rin’s cock and staring with interest. “You’re so excited already.” He mumbles with a grin as he begins applying slow strokes.

“Shut your pretty little mouth.” Rin grunts, obviously annoyed from that smug expression. He begins bucking his hips roughly in attempt for more friction, to which he gets a pleasantly surprised expression from the younger.

“Ooh. So eager... Here, I’ll give you something.” Ai moves closer to the other, lowering himself down until his lips are against the side of Rin’s dick. He applies careful and sloppy licks around him, making sure to make eye contact just to embarrass him more.

“Augh-. You’re too good at this...” Rin grinds his teeth.

A small hum comes from the first-year’s mouth in response. Slowly he gives the head a lick and takes his cock in his mouth, not very deep considering his lack of experience. Despite that fact, it drives Rin insane.

“F-fuck!” He cries, trying his best to not put a hand on the back of his head and choke him. “I can’t believe you’re giving me a blowjob, Ai...”

Nitori moves off of his cock with a pop and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “...Does it really feel that good? I just did it like how they do in porn. I thought it was all bad acting.”

“Augh, c’mere.” Rin pulls Nitori up by his arms, hurriedly making his way to that pale neck and showering it with nips, getting squeaks in reply. “Like my teeth, love?”

Turning an unrelenting shade of red, Nitori allows himself to be toyed with. Very carefully, he reaches a hand back down and begins jerking the other off as he’s bitten and licked. The sounds in the room blend together into a combination of pants and muffled moans, as if the quietest sound would get unwanted attention.

Rin very slowly pulls away, observing those burning pink marks with a cocky grin. “Pink really is your color, Ai.” Slowly Rin pushes the boy back onto his back and applies happy kisses. Giggles begin spilling out of Ai’s mouth, to which Rin begins laughing in reply. “Hey, you’re too cute for a situation like this...”

Pouting a bit with obvious amusement, Ai mumbles. “Hm? Does that mean you like corrupting innocence, Rin?”

“Innocence my ass. It’s unnatural for a kid to own as much porn as you do.” Nitori turns red and looks away, only to get more soft kisses pressed against him.

“Rin...” Nitori whispers. “...I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rin grins, to which the smaller boy turns as bright of red as the other boy had ever seen him.

“Eh?!”

“I said,” Rin presses a gentle kiss against Nitori’s chapped lips, “I love you too.”

With a lack of verbal response, Rin begins going back to what he was so focused on before. He motions for Nitori to lift up his arms, and slides his shirt off quickly when said is done. Rin happily trails his fingers down that pale skin, stopping at Nitori’s sweatpants. Rin gives Nitori a silent look, and waits for a response.

“...Go ahead.” Nitori mumbles, lifting his hips to allow the movement. He lets out a shaky breath as Rin pulls the soft cloth down, only to quickly move his attention to the light grey boxers. “Those, too.” Ai whispers, moving his legs a bit so it’s easier.

Rin looks down at his pale skin, now and then he notices little scars and the such, unable to do anything other than apply kisses to said spots. This gets squeaks out of the first year, along with those pretty legs closing.

“Babe, don’t close me out...” Rin grins, rubbing gently at his thighs. “You’re just so pretty, I couldn’t help it...”

Nitori lets out a soft noise, only to allow the movement of his legs again. Rin takes this opportunity to pull them apart slowly, listening as Ai’s breaths obviously speed up. “Mn, you’re pretty excited, huh?”

“S-s-shut up...” Ai whispers. A squeak comes from his mouth as Rin squeezes his fingers around the base.

“Heh, you like it when I touch you?” Rin grins, obviously amused as he applies strokes along that cute cock, watching as the boy underneath him unwinds into a panting mess. “So sensitive... I could just eat you up.”

“R-Rin, just... get on with it... I’ll cum if you tease me this much...”

Clicking his tongue, Rin presses a kiss to Nitori’s forehead. Quickly reaching for some lotion, he listens to the soft hiss come from his mouth as he lines himself up with Nitori, holding their cocks together tightly. He very tentatively begins stroking. “...This okay?”

“M-mhm.” Nitori gasps as Rin runs his thumb over his slit, to which Ai can’t help but buck into his hand. Rin simply grins, moving his hand faster and bucking a bit as well.

“S’good?”

“Yeah...”

All that comes from their mouths beyond then are grunts, pants, and moans. Neither boy can last very long at the burning sensation, so warm that they feel like they might need to open a window when they’re done. Somewhere along the way, their lips find each other and many open-mouthed kisses are exchanged.

“R-Rin...” Nitori squeaks, arching his back a bit as he reaches his climax. Rin expected he would finish second, but is surprised as he reaches his own peak just a few second before the boy under him.

“A-augh... Ai...” Rin pants out with exhaustion, head foggy. Slowly, Nitori pulls the redhead down a bit, pressing their lips together.

“...I love you. I really love you...”

“I love you too.” Rin grins tiredly. “...It’s stupid I could doubt that.” Slowly, Rin moves to grabs tissues to clean up. When they’re finished with that, Rin is happy to allow the small boy to move close and cuddle.

“I hope you don’t mind me sleeping here tonight...” Nitori mumbles with a smile.

“I wouldn’t let you leave if you wanted to.” Rin grins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I know the smut was pretty short-lived compared to my usual smut-scenes in other fics, but... I usually don't write first-time fics. It's more realistic to me if they finish quick for their first time.


End file.
